Stuart's Discovered Talent: A JessieANT Farm crossover
by pashotshot1
Summary: Stuart goes to the Z-tech boarding school to audition to be a surgeon prodigy, and Zuri joins him on the quest.


Stuart's Discovered Talent: A Jessie/A.N.T. Farm crossover

Jessie walked down the living room and was greeted by Stuart Wooten.

"Good morning, Jessie," Stuart said.

"Good morning, Stuart," Jessie said. "I didn't see you come in, but then again, I was in the kitchen putting out yet another fire caused by Bertram's effort to cook bacon for Luke."

"Okay, then," Stuart said. "Well, has Zuri awakened from her beauty rest?"

"She is still asleep," Jessie said. "Why? What are you going to do to dazzle her this time?"

"Well, I was hoping we could go to the park and have another picnic lunch," Stuart said. "I washed my picnic pants for the occasion."

"Typical Stuart," Jessie said. "Well, you two have fun."

"I will," Stuart said.

At the breakfast table, the Ross family, Bertram and Jessie were all enjoying breakfast.

"Well, it is good to see you, Stuart," Luke said. "You know, with your awesome surgical abilities that you used to fix Kenny the Koala, you should be in the A.N.T. Farm."

"I did submit your recommendation to the Z-Tech Boarding School," Stuart said. "I also submitted it to the A.N.T. Farm location at Webster High."

"It's so exciting that Stuart may possibly be going to the A.N.T. Farm to be a surgeon prodigy," Luke said.

"Yep, and he will be off my hands," Zuri said.

"And he will be off mine, too," Bertram said. "He has been a big help setting the DVR for every episode of Ice Road Butlers and Couture Cooking though."

"You're telling me," Jessie said. "I had to talk to the Ross parents about paying to get more DVR hours thanks to Stuart."

"Well, I didn't want Bertram to miss his favorite shows," Stuart said. "He had to do his job, so I made sure he got his me time in."

"Yet you don't let me have my me time," Zuri said.

"That is because I want to spoil you rotten," Stuart said.

"That goes without saying," Jessie said.

After breakfast, Stuart and Zuri went to the terrace and played board games.

"You know, I hope my talent gets discovered," Stuart said. "I always say that it's a sin not to use my gift."

"I just hope you get away from here so that I never have to see you again," Zuri said.

Stuart sighed and then he said, "I know you would be glad that I'm away, but I would miss you like crazy. Not a moment will go by without me thinking about you."

"Stuart, there are a lot of fish in the sea," Zuri said. "Maybe you will meet one at San Fran."

"But, I love you, Zuri," Stuart said. "And plus, I am a lonely guy. Maybe I shouldn't go."

"You should, Stuart," Zuri said. "It would look great on your resume, Stuart."

"True, but I don't know if I want to stay away from you for too long," Stuart said. "And now, all of a sudden, I don't feel like playing board games."

Stuart got up and left the terrace.

"Was it something I said?" Zuri said, and then shook her head no at the idea.

Stuart was at the living room solving crossword puzzles when Jessie came in.

"Hey, Stuart, is everything okay?" Jessie said.

"Everything is okay," Stuart said. "I am just thinking about my decision to go to the A.N.T. Farm while I solve crossword puzzles."

"Good for you," Jessie said. "Stuff like this is a big deal."

"I know," Stuart said. "When I played board games with Zuri for six minutes, I realized that I was going to be away from her for a long time when I go to the A.N.T. Farm."

"Aw, Stuart," Jessie said. "You can always write Zuri, or email her, or even call her."

"I was thinking more in the lines of video chatting," Stuart said.

"Oh?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I just got a Koogle Plus which includes the ability to video chat," Stuart said. "I got the plugin and a webcam. I even bought some video chat pants."

"Do you really have to have a pair of pants for every occasion and event," Jessie said.

"Well, I try to keep my wardrobe organized," Stuart said.

"Okay, Stuart," Jessie said. "Well, I hope you do get in the A.N.T. Farm."

"Thanks, Jessie," Stuart said. "I appreciate your support."

Stuart continued playing crossword puzzles until he heard the phone ring. He was too nervous to get it, but thankfully, Jessie stayed nearby long enough to get it.

"Good morning," Jessie said on the phone. "Okay. Okay. Alright. Okay. Yes, he's here. Okay. Stuart, it's for you."

"Okay," Stuart said, and then he got the phone. "Good morning. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Okay. Really? Really? Okay. Thanks for calling. Bye."

"So?" Jessie asked.

"That was Z-Tech," Stuart said. "I'm going to the A.N.T. Farm to audition to be a surgeon prodigy."

"Really," Jessie said. "That is awesome."

"I know," Stuart said. "I've got some packing to do. Be right back."

Stuart went from the living room upstairs to get to packing.

"Wow, he moves faster than the traffic on rush hour, which is every hour," Jessie said.

Zuri emerged from the terrace, and said, "Did I hear right? Stuart's going to the A.N.T. Farm."

"Yes, he is," Jessie said.

"Praise the Lord," Zuri said, and added these words to God: "Thanks for taking Stuart off my hands."

"Wow, Zuri, you really want him gone desperately," Jessie said.

"I do," Zuri said. "Now, I can finally go back to being adorable without any hindrances."

Zuri went upstairs to her room to have a tea party, and while she was having a tea party with Chubby the Bear and Kenny the Koala, she heard crying. She tried her endeavor best to resist finding out what was going on. After five minutes of hearing it, she decided to get up and go find out who was crying. She went into Ravi's room, and saw that Ravi and Mr. Kipling were playing catch peacefully. She went into Emma's room and saw she was setting up to shoot another episode of Kitty Couture. She went into Luke's room and saw that Stuart had some of his bags packed, and he was sitting on Luke's bed, crying.

"I cannot believe I am asking this, but Stuart, what is wrong?" Zuri asked.

"I don't want to leave you, Zuri," Stuart said. "I'll be crushed without you."

"Stuart, I'll be fine," Zuri said. "Jessie takes good care of me, and Bertram does a wonderful job cooking for us. Go ahead over to the A.N.T. Farm. I'll be okay. You can always write me, or you can email me if you're addicted to the Internet like I am."

"Or I can video chat you," Stuart said. "I at least want to see your beautiful face."

"Well, do you want a picture of me to take with you," Zuri said. "Here's one of me with Chubby the Bear."

"I would love a picture of you," Stuart said. "But, I want to talk to you. Please, Zuri."

Jessie then came in Luke's room while Stuart and Zuri were still chatting.

"What are you two talking about?" Jessie asked.

"Stuart wants to keep in touch with me," Zuri said. "I offered to give Stuart a picture of me, but he still wants to talk to me while he's in the A.N.T. Farm."

"Zuri, Stuart really wants to do this, and I suggest that you let him do it," Jessie said.

"But, why should I," Zuri said.

"He really looks up to you and sees you as a friend," Jessie said. "Not to mention that he spoils you rotten. You like to be spoiled, don't you, Zuri?"

"I do, but I want you to do it," Zuri said.

"That's sweet," Jessie said. "But, if Stuart wants to do this, you should let him."

"Please," Stuart said. "I'm a lonely guy."

"Zuri, please do this," Jessie said.

Zuri then said under her breath, hoping no one would hear, "Well, I could go with him, but if he wants to just video chat with me, I am fine with that."

"Did I hear right?" Stuart said excitingly. "You want to go with me."

"If you want me to," Zuri said. "But, if you don't want to, we can just video chat or email or you can write me."

"Of course I want you to," Stuart said. "Get to packing. I want to leave as soon as I can."

"Have fun you two," Jessie said and then she left.

Zuri and Stuart got to packing, and Jessie got Tony to get some carts to carry their things to the Ross family's limousine. Once Zuri and Stuart got to packing, they went to the living room to embrace the Ross family, Jessie and Bertram bye.

"Thanks for your hospitality," Stuart said.

"Don't worry," Zuri said. "I won't be gone long."

"You better be nice to Stuart," Jessie said.

"After all, he is a miracle worker," Luke said.

"Okay, I will," Zuri said. "Let's go, Stuart."

Stuart and Zuri went to the lobby where Tony was.

"Thanks for your hospitality," Stuart told Tony.

"You're welcome," Tony said. "Zuri, you be nice to Stuart."

"I will, Tony," Zuri said.

Zuri and Stuart went inside the limo to go down the road to the family's private jet. They took their things and went into the family's private jet and the pilot of the jet took Zuri and Stuart to San Francisco. Once they got there, they took another limo to the Z-Tech Boarding School. They went inside the boarding school where Zoltan greeted them with open arms.

"Welcome to the Z-Tech Boarding School where we help prodigies develop the gifts and talents that they possess," Zoltan said. "You must be Stuart."

"I am Stuart," Stuart said. "This is my friend, Zuri."

"Make sure you keep Stuart occupied and doing something," Zuri said. "You'll figure out why when his talent or gift settles down."

"Okay," Zoltan slowly said. "Well, anyway, I will show you where you both are staying."

"Thank you," Stuart said.

Stuart and Zuri followed Zoltan to their room where they would stay together while Stuart auditions to be a surgeon prodigy. They unpacked their bags and organized their things accordingly to make themselves feel at home. Stuart put up his picture of himself and Zuri together on a side table drawer table, and placed his Zuart poster on the closet. Zuri unpacked her dolls and arranged them on a table in the bedroom.

"Well, are you happy now, Stuart?" Zuri asked. "I am here with you. You don't have to be lonely."

"I am always happy when you're near me," Stuart said. "I feel so joyful when we're together."

"Well, go ahead and get your skills razor sharp for the audition," Zuri said.

"Well, I'd love to, but right now, I want us to hang out," Stuart said. "Want to play a board game, or do you want to go check out the place or what?"

"I wouldn't mind a tour," Zuri said, and then thinks to herself, "I could probably lose track of Stuart in the tour."

"Alright, I will get someone to give us a tour of the place," Stuart said. "And then, I am going to get my tour pants on."

About one hour later, Olive Doyle came in the scene and said, "Are you both ready for the tour?"

"I am ready when you are," Stuart said.

"Oh, you must be Stuart," Olive said. "I am Olive, and I am a photographic memory prodigy."

"That is awesome," Stuart said. "I am hoping to be a surgeon prodigy here."

"That is awesome," Olive said. "Interesting factoid about surgery is that a scalpel can cut surfaces that scissors cannot cut."

"That is true," Stuart said.

"Let's get this tour over with," Zuri said.

"Okay, then," Olive said. "Hopefully you have made yourselves at home here in the dorm room. Now, if you will follow me, I will show you the various places in this boarding school."

"Thanks for your time, Olive," Stuart said. "Come on, Zuri. Let's have a fun tour."

Olive showed them the spa, the classroom, the main room, and some of the various other rooms in the boarding school. They settled at the main room.

"This is a really nice place," Stuart said. "I am honored to be here."

"This place makes my penthouse back in New York City look like a dump," Zuri said. "You guys are spoiled rotten here."

"I wouldn't say spoiled rotten, but we're very well taken care of here," Olive said.

Chyna Parks approached Olive and said, "Olive may I please talk to you?"

"Sure, but not before you meet and greet Stuart Wooten," Olive said.

"Oh, hey, Stuart," Chyna said. "I am Chyna Parks, musical prodigy. Want to hear one of my songs?"

"I'd love to hear Exceptional sometime," Stuart said. "It reminds me so much of Zuri."

"And I'd love to hear Unstoppable sometime," Zuri said. "It reminds me so much of Stuart."

"I will put those songs into your mp3 players if you have any," Chyna said.

"I've got one," Zuri said.

"I do, too," Stuart said.

Fletcher Quimby approached Chyna and said, "Hey, Chyna."

"Hey, Fletcher," Chyna said. "Stuart is here."

"Oh, hey, Stuart," Fletcher said. "I see you've met my girlfriend, Chyna."

"And this is my girlfriend, Zuri," Stuart said.

"I am not your girlfriend," Zuri and Chyna said in unison.

"So, it sounds like we both have a crush," Stuart said.

"It sure does," Fletcher said. "I am Fletcher. I am an artist prodigy."

"I am Stuart. I am soon to be a surgeon prodigy," Stuart said.

"Hey, Stuart," Zoltan said. "I just spoke with the audition givers, and they are going to audition you in two days."

"That gives me plenty of time to prepare," Stuart said. "And plenty of time to . . ."

"Don't even think about it," Zuri said. "Try and keep Stuart busy, okay, guys?"

"You can count on it," Zoltan said. "I want him to observe the classroom and do other things as well."

"Good for you," Zuri said. "In the meantime, I am going to go have a tea party."

"I haven't had a tea party in the longest time," Olive said.

"Well, come and join me," Zuri said. "Zoltan, where is a good place where Olive and I can have a tea party?"

"Well, you can go to either one of your dorm rooms, but the café is open and available," Zoltan said. "Go have fun."

"Thanks, Zoltan," Zuri said. "Let's go, Olive."

Olive and Zuri left the main room to go have a tea party, leaving Stuart with Fletcher, Chyna and Zoltan. A few moments later, Angus Chestnut came in the main room.

"I saw from the security cameras that Stuart is here," Angus said.

"So, you fixed the security cameras?" Zoltan said.

"I sure did, and I got them to view a wider shot of some of the rooms," Angus said.

"That is great," Zoltan said.

"So, you must be a technology prodigy?" Stuart asked.

"Yes, I am," Angus said. "Angus Chestnut at your service; whatever you need, I am your instrument. No pun intended."

"Stuart Wooten, soon to be surgeon prodigy," Stuart said.

"Well, it's almost dinner time," Angus said. "They are serving pizza tonight."

"Well, I guess we can turn it into a celebration celebrating Stuart's arrival," Zoltan said.

"That is a genius idea," Angus said.

"Speaking of observing classrooms, what time does classes commence," Stuart said.

"Classes begin at 9am," Zoltan said. "You can get up at 7, join the breakfast rush, get your surgery outfit on and then go from there."

"That sounds like good timing," Stuart said.

"I cannot wait to have a good, quality dinner," Fletcher said. "And I get to have dinner with my sweet Chyna."

"Here we go again," Chyna said.

"It's okay," Stuart said. "I love love."

"Me, too," Zoltan said. "Love is a wonderful thing."

"I'll say," Stuart said.

Fletcher, Angus, Chyna, Zoltan and Stuart went to the dinner line and had dinner. They sat on a table together and had a conversation while they ate.

"Well, what do you think about this place?" Angus asked.

"I love it," Stuart said. "This is a nice place. You guys are blessed to be here."

"It is nice to be at a place where we can use our talents as we please," Fletcher said.

"Your spa is really nice," Stuart said. "It had a hot tub in there. I've always wanted to go take a relaxing dip in a hot tub."

"Maybe after dinner you can go in there and try it out," Fletcher said.

"That would be great," Stuart said. "Also, since there are massage chairs, I'd love to use one to give Zuri a massage."

"That is real sweet that you want to give your girlfriend a massage," Fletcher said.

"I am committed to treating Zuri like royalty," Stuart said.

"I'll make sure one stays open for you," Zoltan said. "Just finish your dinner and go in the hot tub and relax. You need to get some rest before the audition."

"You're probably right," Stuart said. "I hope Zuri and Olive have fun at the tea party."

"Olive," Angus said with dreamy eyes.

"He's in love with Olive," Fletcher said.

"Wow, there's a lot of love in the air," Stuart said. "Don't you just love love?"

"I do love love," Fletcher said.

"Well, I am off to the spa," Stuart said.

"Have fun," Zoltan said.

"I'll see you later, Stuart," Fletcher said.

Stuart left the café and took the elevator to the spa. He went in the changing room and changed into his hot tub pants and a t-shirt. He sat down in the hot tub and relaxed. He felt so relaxed in the hot tub that he fell asleep. About two hours into his nap, Fletcher and Zuri came in the spa. Fletcher had Zuri sit down on a massage chair and then he went to Stuart to wake him up.

"Stuart, wake up," Fletcher said. "Zuri is here."

Stuart woke up, and said, "Hey, Fletcher. Thanks for waking me up. I didn't realize I allowed myself to doze off on this hot tub."

Fletcher handed Stuart a towel, and said, "It's relaxing, isn't it?"

Stuart got the towel, and while drying himself off, said, "It really is relaxing. I could feel the hot tub water wash my stress away."

"That is awesome," Fletcher said. "Well, she is all yours."

"Okay, thanks, Fletcher," Stuart said as Fletcher left the spa room. Stuart went to Zuri and began untying her shoes.

"So, how was the tea party?" Stuart asked.

"It went well," Zuri said. "Olive was very hospitable, and she seems to have a lot of knowledge."

While taking off Zuri's shoes and socks, Stuart asked, "So, how do you like this boarding school so far?"

"This is a very nice place," Zuri said. "The people here are nice, and the café served pizza for dinner. It's like they know we're here."

"I know," Stuart said while beginning to massage Zuri's feet.

"Ah, that feels good," Zuri said. "You know, you come in handy sometimes, Stuart."

"That means a lot to me," Stuart said. "Thanks, Zuri."

"Maybe we can have some fun tomorrow after you observe classes and put your skills to good use," Zuri said.

"I think that sounds wonderful," Stuart said. Zuri smiled as Stuart resumed massaging Zuri's feet. Zuri was so relaxed by the massage that she fell asleep on the massage chair. Stuart carried Zuri to the room they were staying at, placed her on her bed and put a blanket over her.

"Sweet dreams, Zuri," Stuart said as he left the room. He met up with Fletcher, Olive and Chyna at the main room.

"Hey, Stuart," Fletcher said. "How is Zuri?"

"Zuri is taking a massage induced nap right now," Stuart said.

"That sounds relaxing," Fletcher said.

"So, Stuart, when are we going to see your genius?" Chyna asked.

"In two days," Stuart said. "Tomorrow, I am going to observe classrooms and practice for the audition. Ah, the classroom atmosphere is the home of lots of learning and lots of creative discussions."

"Way to make the classroom atmosphere exciting," Olive said.

"Thanks, Olive," Stuart said.

"By the way, I thought you were wearing your tour pants," Olive said.

"I was relaxing in the hot tub earlier today, so I am wearing my hot tub pants," Stuart said. "I have pants for every occasion and venue."

"That is very unique," Olive said.

"Well, be sure to get some more rest," Chyna said. "You've got two productive days waiting for you, Stuart."

"I sure will, Chyna," Stuart said. "I will see you three tomorrow."

Stuart went back into his dorm room, changed into his pajamas (including his sleeping pants), and got on his bed and slept. The next morning, the alarm clock went off at 7am. Stuart got up, put his slippers on and went to the café for breakfast. He sat on a table with Olive, Chyna, Fletcher and Angus.

"Good morning, you four," Stuart said.

"Good morning, Stuart," Angus said. "Are you ready to visit our classrooms?"

"I sure am," Stuart said.

"There are a lot of science rooms," Fletcher said. "That might help."

"Yeah, I am in a Biology one this afternoon," Olive said.

"Yeah, that might help you, Stuart," Chyna said.

"Okay, I will consider that, then," Stuart said. "I may stay in the science area all day unless Zoltan has any objections."

"Okay, that will be good for you," Fletcher said. "Plus, some of the science classrooms are unoccupied at various times during the day, so you can put your surgeon skills to practice."

"That will really help a lot," Stuart said. "Have Zoltan keep me posted on some of those classrooms so I can plan accordingly. I'd love to spend at least two hours practicing for my audition tomorrow."

"I will see him before class about a picture I just painted, so I will ask him about that," Fletcher said.

"Awesome," Stuart said. "Well, let me get my surgery uniform on."

"I will see you later today, Stuart," Olive said.

Stuart went back to his dorm room, changed into his surgery outfit and got ready to observe the classrooms. At 8:30am, he left the dorm room and went into the main room where some of the students were beginning to transition into their first classes.

"Hey, Stuart," Zoltan said. "I just spoke with Fletcher about you practicing for tomorrow, and there's a health classroom that won't be used until after lunchtime, so you can go there and practice when you want to. The teacher set it up just for you. Maybe you can even give a demonstration. By the way, that classroom hosts Olive's Biology class so you can present it in her class. Just bear with her interesting factoids."

"Well, whatever it takes for the class to learn something new," Stuart said.

"That's what I said," Zoltan said. "Well, anyway, enjoy yourself."

"I sure will," Stuart said.

Stuart went into a classroom at 9am, and observed. The teacher seemed enthusiastic, and this was a class that Angus was in. In fact, it was a computer science class. The students seemed to be eager to learn and were able to do the assignment that the teacher issued them.

"Those students seem eager to learn," Stuart said.

"They really are," the teacher told Stuart. "I encourage joy and enthusiasm in my classroom."

"Good for you," Stuart said.

"I hear you're going to be a possible surgeon prodigy," the teacher said.

"I sure am," Stuart said. "I am really excited about it."

"That is awesome," the teacher said. "Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you need to."

"Well, after a while, I am going to the health room to practice for tomorrow," Stuart said.

"Oh, okay," the teacher said.

Stuart continued to observe the classroom for a few more minutes and then he left the classroom to go practice in the health room. Indeed, it was set up just for Stuart. There was a dummy of a patient lying on a medical bed with the necessary medical utilities. The towels, sponges, and the surgery tools were all set and ready for Stuart to use. On a desk was a sheet of paper with all of the suggested types of surgeries to practice and demonstrate.

"Looks like everything is ready for me," Stuart thought out loud.

Stuart started with a simple appendectomy. From there, he practiced open heart, back, and brain surgeries. He also practiced emergencies such as heart massages, and was able to meet other needs for the patient. By the time, he was done with some of his procedures, it was lunchtime.

"Hey, Stuart," Olive said. "It is lunchtime, but I like to come here to go ahead and sit my book bag and stuff so I don't have to always carry it."

"I know how you feel, Olive," Stuart said. "So, what's for lunch?"

"Since we both like healthy foods, I had the chefs cook us salads," Olive said.

"That is really nice of you, Olive," Stuart said.

"And I am going to get you to sit next to Zuri," Olive said.

"You're a great friend, Olive," Stuart said and then left for the café.

"I am a good friend, am I?" Olive asked herself. She then shook her head yes.

Along with Zuri, Stuart sat with Chyna, Fletcher, and Angus.

"So, how do you like the classroom atmosphere so far?" Chyna asked.

"I really like it," Stuart said. "It's very nice, Chyna, and there is lots of joy in there."

"Kind of like the joy I feel when I am near Chyna," Fletcher said.

"And the joy I feel when I am near Zuri," Stuart said.

"Oh, brother," Chyna and Zuri said in unison.

"Anyway, I am really excited to do a presentation in front of Olive's Biology class," Stuart said.

"Give Olive a hug for me," Angus said with dreamy eyes.

"I sure will," Stuart said.

"At least he won't be hugging me," Zuri said.

"Aw, you want a hug, too? Here you go," Stuart said and then he hugged Zuri, too.

"Aw," Fletcher, Chyna and Angus said in unison.

"That makes me want to hug Chyna," Fletcher said and then he hugged Chyna.

Stuart finished his lunch and then went back in the health room that he was in earlier that day. Olive came in around the same time that Stuart did.

"Hey, Olive," Stuart said. "You seem eager to learn."

"Yeah, I try to be here early," Olive said. "However, my efforts to get here early sometimes have me come in first."

"That is totally fine," Stuart said.

In fact, half the class came in before the teacher did. When class started, the teacher kindly introduced Stuart as the guest speaker for the class.

"Thank you very much, and thanks class for your time and attention," Stuart said. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Stuart, and I am hoping to be a surgeon prodigy here. I am going to show you some of the things that us surgeons do regularly."

Stuart showed the class some of the things he did when he was by himself earlier that day. The class seemed very amazed at what Stuart could do. By the end of the class, they were saying that Stuart is definitely going to be a surgeon prodigy at the boarding school. Stuart went back to his dorm room that afternoon with a sense of accomplishment. When he came back in his room, he decided to lie down and take a three hour nap.

"Stuart? Stuart? Wake up. Dinner is ready," Fletcher said.

Stuart woke up and said, "Okay, thanks, Fletcher."

"I don't blame you for wanting to nap, though," Fletcher said. "It's been a productive day today."

"It sure was," Stuart said. "Let's go have dinner."

Stuart sat with Zuri, Olive, Chyna and Fletcher during dinnertime.

"Ready for tomorrow," Olive said.

"I sure am," Stuart said.

"This is wonderful," Olive said. "Just think, you could show forth your talents every day."

"I know," Stuart said.

"I get to," Chyna said. "I always feel like singing, so I just do it."

"That is wonderful," Stuart said.

"I'll say," Fletcher said with dreamy eyes.

"Well, get plenty of rest for tomorrow," Chyna said. "Fletcher did tell me you were napping today. I don't blame you. I have to rest my voice; otherwise, it would get tired."

"Yeah, and not resting my brain would cause me to be cranky," Olive said. "Oh, and interesting factoid, rest helps the human to see, think, hear, and even look better."

"Yep, I heard that somewhere," Stuart said.

"At least he doesn't bother me when he's napping," Zuri said.

"I know," Chyna said. "I feel the same way about Fletcher."

After dinnertime, Stuart and Zuri went back in their dorm rooms.

"Well, Zuri, how do you like it here?" Stuart asked.

"I really like it," Zuri said.

Zoltan came in the room.

"Hey, Zoltan," Stuart said.

"Hey, Stuart," Zoltan said. "We have you down for 10am tomorrow in the health room that you practiced in today. Do you think you can make that?"

"I sure can," Stuart said.

"So, we're one step closer to you all taking Stuart off my hands," Zuri said.

"Exactly," Zoltan said. "Well, Stuart, get rested for tomorrow."

"I sure will, Zoltan," Stuart said. "Well, Zuri tomorrow is all set."

"I know, Stuart," Zuri said. "I hope you do well tomorrow."

"Thanks, Zuri," Stuart said. "So, what do you want to do between now and bedtime?"

"Well, how about we go to the spa and relax in the hot tub," Zuri said.

"We sure can," Stuart said. "Let me go get my hot tub pants."

Stuart and Zuri went to the spa and relaxed in the hot tub.

"This is so relaxing," Zuri said.

"It really is," Stuart said. "Thanks for suggesting this."

"You're welcome, Stuart," Zuri said. "See, I take good care of you, don't I?"

"What can I say?" Stuart said. "We spoil each other rotten."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Zuri said. "I wish you the best on tomorrow's audition."

"Thanks, Zuri," Stuart said. "That means a lot to me."

"You know, Stuart," Zuri said. "I think I am even going to miss you. You take better care of me than even Jessie does."

"You're a great friend, Zuri," Stuart said.

"Thanks, Stuart," Zuri said. "You're the best friend ever."

Stuart gave Zuri a tear-filled smile as Zuri's kind words touched him. They both gave each other a big hug. After the hug, they sat back and relaxed in the hot tub to the point where they fell asleep.

Fletcher came in the spa room just after 7am, and woke Stuart up.

"Hey, Stuart, it's breakfast time," Fletcher said. "Zuri's already over there."

"That is great," Stuart said. "Was I actually here in this hot tub all night long?"

"You were, but Zuri woke up at the middle of the night and went back to the dorm room," Fletcher said.

"Well, I guess I was so peaceful," Stuart said.

"I guess you seem confident about today," Fletcher said.

"I am," Stuart said. "Now, let's get all prepped and ready."

"Yes, let's," Fletcher said.

Fletcher got Stuart a towel and Stuart dried off. Stuart placed his towel on his shoulder, and then Fletcher and Stuart went to the café for breakfast. They both sat with Chyna, Zuri and Olive.

"Good morning," Stuart said.

"Morning, Stuart," Olive said. "Are you prepped and ready for today?"

"I sure am," Stuart said.

"He seems very confident," Olive said. "There is just a peaceful countenance on Stuart."

"I know," Zuri said. "I saw that on him last night."

"Well, I hope you do well," Olive said.

"Thanks, Olive," Stuart said.

"Also, I talked with Zoltan, and he said that you should know whether or not you will be a part of this school by the end of the day," Fletcher said.

"Thanks, Fletcher," Stuart said. "This is just so exciting."

"I know," Olive said. "Just think, you could possibly be our classmate."

"I know," Stuart said. "Well, anyway, let me get ready."

Stuart went back to his dorm room and got his surgeon uniform on. Once he got his uniform on, he went to the main room where some of the students were. There, Olive, and Chyna were waiting for their class.

"Hey, Stuart," Chyna said. "I see you are all prepped and ready to go."

"I know," Stuart said. "I just hope everything goes well."

"I hope so, too," Chyna said. "Fletcher said he forgot to tell you that before and after your audition, you can feel free to observe more classrooms."

"That will be great," Stuart said. "Zoltan must be like me. The more prepared you are, the better off you will be."

"I am like that, too," Olive said. "Well, Stuart, I hope you have fun today."

"I will," Stuart said. "Thanks, Olive."

Stuart went in the computer science classroom that he was in the previous day and observed that classroom. Angus was eagerly listening to the teacher, who was tickled to see Stuart again. While Stuart was still in the classroom, Zoltan peeked in the classroom, ready for Stuart to audition to be a surgeon prodigy.

"Are you ready to go, Stuart?" Zoltan asked.

"I am ready, Zoltan," Stuart said.

Stuart followed Zoltan to the health room that Stuart was in the previous day. A few spectators, including Zuri were there long with the judges and Zoltan.

"Dazzle me," Zoltan said.

Indeed, Stuart got to work. Provided the same materials that Stuart had the previous day, he did three surgeries with emergency care on one of them. The first one was an appendectomy. The second one was open heart with a heart massage when there is no pulse. The third one was a back surgery. After the third surgery, Zoltan said, "The judges are done, Stuart. Thank you."

"You're welcome, and thanks for your time," Stuart said.

By the time the judges were done with Stuart, it was 3pm, past lunchtime and the time that school is over. Stuart and Zuri went to the main room where Fletcher and Chyna were.

"So, how was it, guys?" Chyna asked.

"Stuart came in handy, like he does at times," Zuri said.

"Yeah, Fletcher does, too," Chyna said. "Like when we need art for an event."

"Yep, I made a painting for an art museum not too far from here," Fletcher said. "They were really impressed by what I created."

"Stuart came in handy when he put Luke's stuffed bear, Kenny the Koala together when Jessie accidentally dropped him," Zuri said.

"I guess I should be friends with Fletcher," Chyna said.

"And I guess I should be friends with Stuart," Zuri said.

"So, Fletcher, how about we go to the music room, and you can hear my new song," Chyna said.

"Okay," Fletcher said nervously and then he went with Chyna.

"And Stuart, how about we have a tea party at our dorm room," Zuri asked.

"That would be great," Stuart said. "Just let me go get my tea party pants."

Stuart and Zuri met each other at their dorm room thirty minutes later.

"You know, Stuart," Zuri said. "I really hope this boarding school will let you in. These people seem to be very hospitable, and take very good care of you."

"I cannot believe I am possibly going to express my talent every single day," Stuart said.

"I know, Stuart," Zuri said. "I am very happy for you."

"Thanks, Zuri," Stuart said. "This tea is amazing."

"Well, do you want anything to go with it?" Zuri said.

"Sure thing, Zuri," Stuart said. "What have you got?"

"I got you some brownies that the cooking prodigy made me," Zuri said.

"Nice touch," Stuart said.

"So, Stuart, what do you want to do after our tea party?" Zuri asked.

"I really want to go take a nap," Stuart said. "But, if you want to do something else, I am okay with that."

"Well, you had a productive day," Zuri said. "I think you deserve a nap."

"I appreciate it, but if you want me to spend more time with you, I'd be more than delighted and honored to do so," Stuart said.

"Go take your nap, Stuart," Zuri said. "You deserve it. I'll even tuck you in."

"You will?" Stuart said.

"I'd be delighted to," Zuri said.

"Well, I guess I will go take a nap, then," Stuart said.

Stuart pulled back the blanket to his bed and then laid down on it. Zuri tucked Stuart in and gave him a hug.

"Sweet dreams, Stuart," Zuri said.

Zuri went to the main room where Olive and Chyna were.

"Hey, Zuri," Olive said. "How is Stuart?"

"Napping peacefully," Zuri said. "When Stuart is asleep, the world is at peace."

"That sounds like Angus," Olive said.

"And Fletcher," Chyna said.

"Anyway, it's great that Stuart is resting after such a productive day," Olive said.

"I am sure he is going to get in the school," Zuri said. "I watched him do his stuff."

"That is awesome," Chyna said. "Well, we're about to head off to dinner. Want to come and join us, Zuri?"

"No, thanks," Zuri said. "I had quite a feast at the tea party."

"That is awesome," Olive said. "Maybe we should have another one sometime."

"Sure thing," Zuri said. "I still have plenty of brownies."

"That is even more awesome," Olive said.

In the meantime, between time, Stuart napped for three hours. Fletcher came into Stuart's dorm room and woke Stuart up.

"Stuart? Stuart?" Fletcher asked.

"Hey, Fletcher," Stuart said. "What do you need?"

"Zoltan wants to speak to you," Fletcher said.

"Is it good or not?" Stuart said.

"I don't know," Fletcher said. "You may want to talk to him."

"Okay," Stuart said.

Stuart got out of the bed and followed Fletcher out of the dorm room. They went to the café where Zoltan was.

"Here he is," Fletcher said.

"What do you need?" Stuart asked.

"Well, Stuart, have a seat," Zoltan said.

Stuart sat in front of Zoltan.

"Stuart, I talked with the judges," Zoltan said. "And these judges were just amazed at what you could do. You blew their minds."

"I think I know where this is going," Stuart said.

"Also, the judges said that they have auditioned other surgeon prodigies, but never saw talent like what they saw today," Zoltan said.

"I know where this is going," Stuart said.

"They have decided that you are going to be the surgeon prodigy of this boarding school," Zoltan said.

"Oh, really," Stuart said.

"Really, really," Zoltan said. "You're going to be going to this boarding school."

"Awesome," Stuart said. "Thanks, Zoltan."

"You're welcome," Zoltan said.

"You will not regret your decision," Stuart said. "I cannot wait to tell Zuri."

"I had her wait back in the dorm room for the news," Fletcher said. He had left while Zoltan and Stuart were talking, but had returned to tell Stuart this.

"Awesome, thanks, Fletcher," Stuart said.

Stuart went back to his dorm room, where Zuri was waiting on her bed eagerly.

"So?" Zuri asked.

"I got in the boarding school!" Stuart said excitingly.

"Go, Stuart!" Zuri said excitingly. They both shared a hug.

"Now, I will be staying here," Stuart said. "So, I will continue pursuing my passion in surgery."

"One bad thing is coming out of this, though," Zuri said.

"What's that?" Stuart asked.

"On my way here from talking to Chyna and Olive," Zuri said. "I got a call from Jessie. She wants me to come back home tonight."

Stuart lost his excitement and began to cry.

"Aw, Stuart," Zuri said.

"I understand," Stuart said. "Jessie needs you."

"It's okay," Zuri said. "We can go to your original idea of video chatting."

"We can?" Stuart said.

"Sure thing," Zuri said. "I really think we can still work out our friendship."

"Awesome," Stuart said. "Well, go ahead and pack."

"And you get some rest," Zuri said. "You might be starting tomorrow."

"I will," Stuart said.

Zuri stood next to Stuart and said, "It's okay, buddy. Go lie down, okay?"

"Okay, I will," Stuart said, and then he lied down on his bed.

Zuri then went to packing and getting things together. At times between packing things, she would look at Stuart and notice how peaceful he looks when he is asleep. When she got her things together, she called for the Ross family's private jet to get to San Francisco to go get her, as well as a limo to take her to the airport. She was ready to leave, but before she stepped out the door, she carefully dropped her bags and sat on Stuart's bed. She smiled at Stuart, as he continued to give off a peaceful glow. She looked at Stuart's feet and noticed he was still wearing his shoes. Zuri began to untie Stuart's shoes slowly and carefully. Once she was done untying Stuart's shoes, she took them off while she was still smiling at Stuart's peaceful countenance. Once Zuri was done taking off Stuart's shoes, she then proceeded to take off Stuart's socks. Once the socks were off, Zuri put the blanket over Stuart, and tucked him in. Zuri then carefully removed Stuart's glasses and placed them on a table nearby. After she did that, she sat back down on Stuart's bed, tears filling her eyes and trickling down her cheeks.

"Sweet dreams, best friend," Zuri said. "I love you, Stuart."

Zuri then broke down sobbing and hugging on Stuart, whom at this point was so overwhelmed with peace that he smiled in his sleep. There was no denying it. Zuri didn't want to go back to New York City. She wanted to stay with Stuart. But, Jessie missed her, and Zuri missed Jessie as well, so she knew she had to go. She let go of Stuart, wiped her eyes, got her belongings and left the dorm room. She went out of the boarding school and got in the limo that she called. The limo took her to the airport where the private jet was waiting for her. Zuri then went in the private jet, and went back to New York City. She took a limo back to the penthouse. She went in the penthouse and to the Ross family's penthouse suite. Nobody was in the living room because everyone was still asleep. She saw a note on the living room table, so she sat at the living room table and read it.

"Dear Zuri, it is so sweet that you gave Stuart moral support. I hope you had fun in San Francisco at the boarding school. I am proud of you, and I hope Stuart had a good time as well. Get some rest. You probably will need it when you get here. Love always, Jessie."

Zuri smiled at the note. She laid it down on the table and then went to her room to unpack. It took about an hour or so for her to unpack, but once she was unpacked, she was ready to go to her bed and snooze. Before she did, she noticed something in one of her packing bags. She saw that somehow Stuart had put in her packing bag a picture of her and Stuart. She stared at the picture and cried while hugging the picture. Even when she lied down, she laid on her face, still crying and hugging the photo. When the crying calmed down, she fell asleep, still hugging the picture of her and Stuart.

Zuri woke up the next morning, still hugging the photo. When she got up, she took the photo with her to the kitchen, where the kids, Bertram and Jessie were fixing to have breakfast. When she sat at her seat, she sat the photo in front of her.

"Good morning, Zuri," Jessie said. "Why did you carry that photo to the kitchen table?"

Zuri did not say a word.

"Zuri, are you okay?" Jessie said.

Zuri remained silent, but a tear snuck down her face.

"What's wrong, Zuri?" Jessie asked.

Zuri remained silent, but the tears kept coming and falling down her face.

"Come on, Zuri," Jessie said. "Tell your nanny Jessie."

Zuri kept silent, but the crying continued.

"Zuri, please tell me what's going on," Jessie said.

"I miss Stuart," Zuri finally said. Once she finished saying that, she buried her face on the table, sobbing.

"Aw," Jessie said. "So, he got in the boarding school?"

"He sure did," Zuri said.

"That is awesome," Luke said. "He deserved it for repairing Kenny."

"You don't understand," Zuri said. "Stuart and I became friends, and now that we had our few moments of kindness, I wished our moments of kindness never ended."

"You mean you two actually got along?" Emma asked.

"We did, so much so that I never wanted to leave," Zuri said.

"Wow," Jessie said. "I'm sorry, Zuri."

"It's okay," Zuri said. "At least, we will get to video chat."

"That's great," Jessie said.

"But, it's not the same," Zuri said. "With Stuart gone, who's going to give me a foot massage, or do nice things for me."

"Wow, you miss him that much?" Emma asked.

"I sure do," Zuri said. "I'd never thought I'd admit that, but there you go."

"Wow, Zuri," Jessie said.

Then, the phone rang and Jessie answered the phone.

"Hello," Jessie said. "Is Zuri here? Oh, she is here. That will be great. Zuri, Stuart's on the phone."

"Okay, thanks, Jessie," Zuri said. "Good morning. Oh, hey, Stuart. Yeah, I've been crying. I just miss you so much. So, are you ready for your first day at the boarding school? Oh, really? That's nice. That's cool. That's really nice. Okay. That's cool. Oh? You mean it. That's great. Now, I won't have to miss you. That's fantastic. Okay, I will see you then. Okay. Bye."

"What is Stuart up to?" Jessie asked.

"Well, I won't have to miss him after all," Zuri said. "Stuart said that since he doesn't have a roommate, he asked Zoltan if I could be his roommate until they put another prodigy in the program. Zoltan said that I can stay in the boarding school."

"That's great," Jessie said. "What made Stuart want to do it?"

"Long story," Zuri said. "But, now, I can stay with Stuart, and not spend so much time crying and being depressed over missing him."

"I know," Jessie said. "But, we will all miss you."

"All except for me," Bertram said.

Jessie cleared her throat.

"I will certainly miss you, Zuri," Bertram said.

"Thanks, Bertram," Zuri said.

"Well, go ahead and get to packing," Jessie said. "We'll send you back as soon as you're ready."

"Okay, I will, Jessie," Zuri said.

Zuri went to her bedroom and repacked what she previously packed. She looked at the photo of herself and Stuart.

"I will see you later, Stuart," Zuri said with a big smile.

She decided to leave the photo with Jessie, and took her packing bags back to the living room, where the Ross siblings, Jessie and Bertram were ready to give Zuri a goodbye.

"Bye, Zuri," Jessie said. "I will miss you."

"I won't," Bertram said.

Jessie cleared her throat again.

"I will miss you, Zuri," Bertram said.

"I wish you and Stuart the best," Emma said.

"I wish you and Stuart many, many happy memories together," Ravi said.

"I hope you and Stuart are happy together," Luke said.

"Thanks for your well wishes," Zuri said. "I appreciate you all."

The Ross kids, Jessie and Bertram shared a group hug and then Zuri was off. She took the limo to the airport, where she took the private jet back to San Francisco, and then she took another limo to the Z-tech boarding school. She didn't have to meet Stuart at the dorm room because Stuart was waiting for Zuri at the main room.

"Zuri?" Stuart said.

"Stuart?" Zuri said.

"Zuri!" Stuart said.

"Stuart!" Zuri said. Zuri dropped her bags and Stuart and Zuri ran towards each other and gave each other a hug.

"Oh, Zuri," Stuart said. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Stuart," Zuri said. "Let's have fun together, just the two of us."

"You got it, Zuri," Stuart said.

"How about we go to the spa and take a relaxing dip in the hot tub?" Zuri asked.

"Yes, let's," Stuart said.

Stuart and Zuri left the main room and went to their dorm room. Stuart helped Zuri unpack her things and then they got ready to go to the hot tub. Once they were ready, they went to the spa and got in the hot tub to relax.

"This is more like it," Zuri said.

"I know," Stuart said. "I am glad we are together again."

"I am, too," Zuri said. "I am even gladder that we are friends again, or should I say, I am even gladder that we are Zuart again."

"Really, Zuri," Stuart said. "We can be Zuart."

"We sure can," Zuri said. "I love you, Stuart."

"I love you, too, Zuri," Stuart said.

They both shared a hug and then relaxed in the hot tub together.


End file.
